1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more specifically, to an image forming apparatus that changes a waiting state according to the time zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the image forming apparatus, a latent image is formed as an image on a photoconductor drum, the latent image is developed by applying toner thereon, and transferred and fixed by a heated roller. An amount of power consumption by the heated roller is significant. Therefore, if the temperature of the heated roller can be lowered at this part on standby, a power saving effect is significant. However, it takes time for heating the same to a predetermined temperature when a job command such as copying is issued. Therefore, a technology to obtain data on print output frequency in the past to adjust the temperature on standby on the basis of the obtained data is known (see JP-A-11-316517). However, there is a problem such that how much amount of power consumption can be reduced cannot be figured out by intuition even when the print output frequency in the past is obtained.